In the area of building client applications for mobile and/or other computing platforms, there are currently two main options to build a client applications: (1) using HTML+JavaScript; or (2) use the client-specific native Software Development Kit (SDK).
One possible advantage to using a HTML approach is that it is basically a write-once, run-anywhere (i.e., any platform) solution and is fairly easy to update. However, on some platforms, and especially mobile platforms, there may be some limitations to access the local resources—e.g., local album and contact list, which may be undesirable when trying to build pure HTML apps (e.g., Microsoft SkyDrive® storage apps).
On the other hand, one possible advantage to using a native SDK approach is that the app may make use of most the resources locally on the platform. However, this approach may not be scalable across different platforms—e.g., each platform normally has a different SDK and it may be necessary to develop different versions for a single app.